


The Clueless Princess

by Taytizzel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Smut eventually - Fandom, clueless reader - Fandom, demon angel - Fandom, ecttttt, lord duritt, sebastian michaelis/reader - Fandom, underground(mafia)princess reader
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytizzel/pseuds/Taytizzel
Summary: Y/n Frost is the daughter of the infamous Adrian and Blossom Frost. Her father who partakes in a group in the underground and a mother of a unknown origin.With her older brother leaving her father brought in a new butler; Sebastian Michaelis.. Shes clueless of the world around her.
Relationships: secret crush - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. The ball

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end

Chapter 1 

“Ugh Sebastian its tooo tight....” i huffed and groan. 

“Well my lady it needs to be tight...do you want to look improper..?” He laughed “anyway y/n i think you look rather beautiful” He rubs the sides of my corset. 

My face began to get hot and i smacked his hand away. “Sebastian you cannot just touch me like that” i yell at him.

“Y/n whats the matter..???” My dad running in. Oh did I mention I’m the daughter of the infamous Adrain and Blossom Frost. The underground ruler.....not the actual ruler but he’s with the big boys. 

“Nothing dad” i looked away “just yelling at Sebastian” 

“Yes my lord nothing of the new” Sebastian looked at me. 

“Well y/n your brother Jameson is back in town” Dad said fixing his cuff links “i have a business meeting to attend to so Sebastian keep my wife daughter and son safe while I’m gone” He said giving Sebastian this dark look. I loomed at Sebastian who bowed looking up and smiling. His eyes looked...red...

He stands up straight and says “well if I couldn’t then what kind of butler would i be..? Hm my lord..?” 

“God can you two be weird somewhere else ..? Anyway Sebastian still has to help be dress for the ball daddy can you leave..?” 

“Sorry honey, be good and listen to Sebastian” He walked off. 

“Like hell i will!!” I yell as he walks away; i turn to Sebastian “okay lets get finished” 

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~

We walked in Lord Druitts castle; i see girls of all ages ....some look quiet young. “This way my lady” Sebastian whispered. 

I felt a hand go to my hip ,I jumped a little “did i frighten you.?” A very loud and obnoxious voice said. I turn to see Lord Duritt.

“Not at all just a bit cold thats all” i smile as he brushes his hand against my sides. “Excuse me Lord Druitt but do you not have a ball to run..?” I say batting my eye. 

“I have no purpose to....i have- he got close to my ear and pulled me into him -you” he whispered and kissed my ear. 

“My lady would you like to dance..?” Sebastian asked; right on time.. 

“Y-yes I would love too” i say pushing the druitt and walking to Sebastian. He grabs my hand and pulls me in....man i love him....ive always had a crush on him. The minute dad introduced us together we’ve been inseparable...sometimes i have in stay until i fall asleep. Its funny actually..he would just laugh at me and tell me to think nothing of it or not acknowledge me at all.... 

“Y/n! My lady!!” I heard Sebastian whisper to me. I look up to meet his eyes “what were u thinking about..? Your face looked flustered- he stopped talking and looked at me -or should i say whom..?”


	2. The incident

Chapter 2   
I wake up hearing my stomach growling. It was still pretty late in the night so I tried my best not to wake up anyone. 

I opened my door quickly and quietly and walk to the kitchen. I see Bard. He was always cute to me honestly. His blond hair blue eyes bulky broad shoulders cocky attitude. Idk something about a guy with a cocky attitude just is soo appealing to me. 

“Hey lady y/n why are u up late.??” Bard said in a scruffy voice 

“Well Bard im hungry” i say giggling 

“Didnt you go to a ball.?” He ask scratching the back of his head 

“Well yes i did but um...we left after an incident..aha..and I didn’t eat” i said looking away remembering Sebastian asking me was it him who i was thinking about and why is it that my body gets hot around him and my heart races...

“My lady you look flustered what happened..?” 

“Ohhhh nothing no no don’t want to remember” I say a little loud. Bard then tense up “Hey Bard whats the matter.? Why are you all tense.?” 

I feel an arm go around my waist and left lips go my ear“my lady what are you doing up late on this ungodly hour..? Hm.??” My blood began to get hot. 

“Hello Sebastian” i say looking at Bard completely flustered at how close Sebastian was. “You can let go now” 

“Mmmh no I don’t think so...” He looks at Bard “you may leave” 

“Y-yes Sebastian” He yelled and went to his cambers 

“Ugh he was gonna make me food..” i whispered to myself 

He let go of me and spun me around “so you are hungry.? I thought you weren’t hungry when i asked you.? Hm. Do you not want me to cater to you my lady.?” 

“Sebastian stop it” i say pushing him away “just stop...i know you know..so just reject me and let me be” i look at him and roll my eyes “Good night, im not hungry anymore “ i walk back to my room and lock it; I rather not see him no time soon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes to the sunlight hitting my face. I groan and sits up in my bed, i put on my slippers and robe and walk to my dads study. 

“Good morning father” i say walking in 

“Oh I’m not dad pipsqueak” said a familiar voice 

“RYN..???” I run and rug him “i missed you so much” 

“Oh I know you have pipsqueak” he says hugging me back “im your big brother of course” 

I roll my eyes “Can we spend the day together.?” 

“Sorry no im here on business” He let me go and looked at me “you’ve gotten soo biggg” He then points and glare at me “Do you have a boyfriend..?” 

“N-no I don’t” i say thinking of Sebastian...Sebastian- 

“My lady why did you lock your last night..? I couldn’t wake you up before your father left” Sebastian said behind me 

I jump a little and get flustered “Oh um i-“ 

“Sooo you’re Sebastian.?” Ryn asked cutting me off....thank God....

“Yes sir thats me im the families butler but mainly lady Y/n” He smiled at me and winked 

Ryn looked at me and then Sebastian “oh shit Y/n your fucking the butler..?” 

I gasped and pushed Ryn “N-NOTHING OF THAT SORT” i yelled 

Sebastian laughed “well nothing yet..” 

“Im leaving” i say walking out of dads study “oh and Sebastian you’re free of me today I want Bard to take me out” 

“My lady wha-“ I cut him off when i closed the door. I walk down the hallways and see a picture of mom. She was so beautiful...i got my white hair for her my (e/c) eyes from my dad my (skin/c) also from her. Im just a mixture of them. She was killed when i was eight and a half. I really don’t remember her that much its sad really but Ryn does. He was 14 at the time. Everyone knows why she was killed but never told me. They always treat me like i was a child. I even asked dad on my eighth birthday this year and he said he wasn’t going to tell me. Bullshit right..? Im tired of being this clueless princess that everyone is hiding from the truth. My dads hiding something about moms origin. There is no way that she cannot have any records anywhere not even America. I sigh and keep walking her and dad was very happy and cute together. I really don’t remember but from what I heard when mom was killed he took it really hard. 

I get to the kitchen and sees Bard. “ Good morning Bard you’ll be with me all today” 

He looked up and blushed “h-huh.? Why isn’t Sebastian your escort.?” 

“No i told him that I wanted you to be today and if we get along maybe permanently” i say smiling 

“Why is everything okay between you too..?” He said putting his hand over mine 

“Yes it is I promise” i smile but knowing im wrong. I just idk he- ugh this is gonna get worse huh.? 

“Lady y/n” I heard a yell through the door “what do you mean you’re gonna have Bard be your escort.? I will not let you no” He said sounding angry “Now up to your room now we’re getting you dressed” I just stand there shocked ,embarrassed- “NOW!” 

I squealed and jumped “o-okay” i say moving my hand from Bards and walking to my room. I get to my room and sit on my bed. 

“Y/n we’re going have a talk” Sebastian said closing the door behind him.


	3. The truth

Chapter 3  
I sighed and rolled my eyes “what is it Sebastian..?” 

“So why did you lock the door.?” He asked as he covered his face with his hand. “And if you say something stupid..i swear” 

“I had no attention to see you anytime soon.” I turned away from him and looked at my moms picture on my dresser “right now...I...I feel awkward around you. I can get dress by myself today and Bard will be my escort today” I looked at his feet not able to look him in the eye. “Sorry about everything ahaha, but now you can do the job that you actually were hired for....helping my dad..not a 18 year old spoiled brat.” I went to open the door; he grabbed my hand. 

He sighed “I said dont say anything stupid...” He grumbles “one -“ he says holding up one finger “-What the hell do you mean you had no attention on seeing me soon..? Second,why are ‘awkward’ around me..??” He pulled me ,pushing me on the bed getting on top of me “Third no Bard isn’t going to i am...do you not understand that I-“

The door opened cutting him off “OKAY SOOO SEBASTIAN THERES SOMEONE HERE FOR LADY Y/N!!” Yelled mae-ren. 

Me and Sebastian looked at her. “Mae-rin ....do you know how to knock..?” He looked back down at me “we’re busy...leave” He grumbled. 

“Y-yes Sebastian...” then the door slammed 

“Shes gonna think we’re....” I turn away from him. 

“Y/n look at me...” He whispered gripping my wrist hard. I refused to look at him and closed my eyes shut. He moved my face making me look at him. “So stupid” He said and slamming his lips on mine, pushing my head closer and closer deeping the kiss. He lifted my left leg to push my hips against his. He moved down to my neck and kissed and bite until he found that spot. 

“Sebastian please- ugh” I groaned 

“You’re so stupid y/n” He mutterd on my skin “i like you...” He said pinning my hands above my head “you don’t know how much i want you...” 

“I-“ i started to breath heavy “dont lie...” 

“I’ll just show you” He kissed my jaw then my neck then down to my stomach I grabbed his hair.

The door slams open “Y/N! Lets g-“ I turn and look at the door and see Ryn “God so you are fucking the butler....” 

“N-no” I covered my face with my hands. Sebastian is looking up at me smiling “stop smiling” 

“Y/n lets go your old enough to know the truth about this family and that butler, and moms origin” 

“About Sebastian..?” I said sitting up pushing Sebastian off me. “But finally someone is going to tell me about moms origin...” 

“Yeah Sebastian...you can come too” Ryn said closing the door. 

“What the hell.?” 

“Come on my lady lets get you dressed” Sebastian helped me put on one of my regular gowns. It was long white with light blue sparkles on it and white hand gloves. “Beautiful” He smiled. 

We walked downstairs to my brothers waiting on us “I really thought you two were going be a while....” he laughed “anyway...lets go...”

Me and Ryn road in the carriage and Sebastian drove us to this place. “What is this place..?” It was a little home that was burned down. 

Ryn sighed “what im about to tell you you’re not going to believe me....” i look at him confused “mom isn’t human....Sebastian isn’t....and we’re half breeds..” 

I laughed “BRO STOP PLAYING THATS FUNNY” 

Ryn looked serous “okay y/n let me show you” he helped me out the cart and we walked in the burned house. “This was our old house...some people that hated dad found out mom was a...angel they killed her and tried to kill us...thats why dad hired Sebastian when i left because i was your protector when dad wasn’t there..” 

“Wait so what is Sebastian also a angel..?” 

“No...um...” Ryn said laughing a little 

“I think it would be better if i told her..” Sebastian said “well my lady I’m a demon.....your father made a contract with me to protect you for his soul..” 

“WHAT.?”


	4. The bath pt1

We road in silence and everyone knew i was pissed off. Why the hell would dad give up his soul just protect me..? Hes so dumb and i cant believe I actually fell for a damn demon...the one thats gonna take my father one day. 

I groaned and punched the seat. What doesn’t make sense is where the hell did the two meet.? Like moms an angel ... oh that man has a rue awaking when i get home. Just he wait. A few more hours passed and we finally got home. I jumped out the car before Sebastian could even get me out. 

I storm inside of the house and run into dads study. “Y/N YOU HAVE TO-“ i slam my fist on his desk.

“NO!” I was so angry. Angry that no one told me anything angry that he gave his self his soul for me without me knowing. “I CANT BELIEVE YOU. Y-YOU LIED. WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL THE TRUTH..??? WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO HEAR IT FROM RYN.?”

Dads face looked as if he seen a ghost. I laugh “right is it because im sooo innocent that i cant know anything..? Is this why Ryn left because he knew and couldn’t stand being here.?? AND YOU SOULD YOUR FUCKING SOUL FOR ME.??? DAD I CANT BELIEVE YOU I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF.” I yell shaking. 

“Y/n calm down” Dad said walking up to me “i get that your angry, i mean you have all the right to be, but i need you calm down things ive done has been for this family and yes they were a bit selfish but hay you’re safe right..? And you two like each other huh.?” He laugh putting his hand on my face.

“Oh no dad i hate him.” I slap his hand away “i knew our family was fucked up but I didn’t realize....” i roll my eyes making eye contact with Sebastian. I walk right pass him and scoffed. 

I felt tears fall down my face. No not sad tears...angry tears. I so mad i lost my appetite im ready to take a shower and go to bed but its still pretty early. I wipe my tears and walk into my room and begun to write. I just write out all my feelings starting with mom ,dad,Ryn and Sebastian.....fucking Sebastian.....

I mean its not his fault that my dad made the contract it was all my dads boing and decision making. Also dad didn’t intend us to fall for each other...shit whatever...i sighed loudly. I heard a knock on my door. 

“Sebastian go away...” i said as i kept writing 

“Pipsqueak, its me” Ryn said opening the door and closing it behind him.”Need a hug lil sis.?” 

I turn from my paper eyes filled with hot tears full or rage sadness. “Y-yes please” i say getting up and running to his arms. He hugged me tightly. 

“You know you didn’t have to off on the old man like that.? Hes really fucked up right now. Hes not going to any meeting tonight and Sebastian he heard you say that you hated him. Now hes not trying to intrude, i guess that Bard guy is now your escort and Sebastian is now staying with dad for the time being” he rolled his eyes “knowing you two had something going on are you really gonna let this mess it up..? Also you dont know everything thats just a little bit so calm down stupid”

I took a deep breath and let my big brother go and wipe my face. “Well fuck that isnt good is it now” i laugh “Ugh i hate that your right. But im still pissed off at everyone...i do need to take a bath...go get mae-rin please.” 

“Wait not Sebastian..? I think-“ I punch him in the jaw. “I guess you can take care of yourself, but that hurt” 

“YOU WERE BEING PERVY I WOULD NEVER LET SEBASTIAN WASH ME” i say as my face got hot 

“OH BUT NOW YOU’RE THINKING ABOUT IT HUH.?? LOOK YOU LOOK FLUSTERED” Ryn yelled 

I push him and he begun to chase me and i ran out my room. Ahah this is funny. This how everything was before mom had died. Ryn teasing me and making jokes and chasing me because i either hit him or cussed him out. 

I run but then bump into something sold. “Shit” i laughed and looked up seeing Sebastian hold his hand out 

“My lady” he bows his head and walks away. He didn’t even do a sly remark or anything. My heart sunk. 

“Ryn i think i really messed up” i said as he caught up to me.

“I could have told you that..” He said using my head as a arm rest. “Anyway they have your bath ready so i guess see you at dinner.” He said pushing me into the washing room. 

I walk in and the room smelled so good like roses and this apricot aroma. I took my clothes off and dipped into the water. It was the perfect temperature, not too cold but a perfect steamy hot. I felt my skin glowing from the steam. 

“Mmh” i said 

“Okay my lady lets get you washed up” I turn to see Sebastian. 

“Omg Ryn im gonna kill you” i whisper.


	5. The bath pt2

Chapter 5 

I sink lower in the water. Oh Ryn hes dead a very dead man. 

“Oh Sebastian it fine just call mae-rin, i asked for her anyway and this is very inappropriate.” I laugh uncomfortability

“Non sense...” He said rolling up his pants and sleeves and stepping into the water “ill be the one to wash you clean-“ He pulled me close and whispered in my ear“-my lady” 

“Sebastian stop...” He close his eyes and lathered up the gray wash cloth with pink soap. He opened them again and smiled at me. 

He pulled my face up with the tip of his index finger “im gonna wash you up now, try not to get any crude images as i wash you up....remember you hate me right..?” He turned me around having my back face him. I stood there embarrassed as he washed my back. 

He grabbed the back of my neck and washed up and down. He reached in front of me and did circular motions on my stomach. 

I flinched a little and i heard a little chuckle. He moved to my neck and he tugged my hair a little making me tilt my head over a little; he washes my neck underwear my chin lifting my head up to see him smiling. He’s enjoying this....me suffering right now....God he’s annoying...but hot. 

He moved down to my breast i tensed up as he grabbed on of my boobs and washed under them. I closed my eyes shut digging my nail into the palm of my hand trying a lot not to moan. 

When he moved away from my breast i opened my eyes to him looking down at me. “Lady y/n, i have to wash you-“ 

I pushed him away and my face got hot instantly “ahah no no its fine ill do it myself Sebastian” i say blinking fast and trying to grab the cloth from him.

“No i am” He pulled my naked wet body against his clothed one “stay still okay” He lowered him self into the water throwing my right leg over his shoulder. He hold me there not letting me move. 

“Sebastian!!” I say trying to move his head, but ofc he doesn’t budge and moves closer. 

I heard a hiss come from him. He began to wash me and the sudden touch made me grab his shoulders. I felt one of his fingers touch me i groan. He looked up at me and i looked away embarrassed from my outburst. 

“Enjoy this are we not.??” He said..i could hear him smirking. “How about i take things a bit further...” He said pushing my hits closer to his face and lifting my leg to where im sitting on his shoulders. 

I leaned forward and grabbed his hair “SEBASTIAN” I whispered in a hushed panic tone. 

He ignored me and lifted me a little and licked my womanhood. I groan and tried to pull him away but failed because it felt so good. He pushed my back making me practically on his face. I pulled his hair making him groan and he smirks on against me. He plunges his tongue into me at a fast pace. I groans and gasped. I heard a knock at the door but Sebastian never stops. 

“Y/n.?? Y/??...you in here..? Its me dad” I moaned softly as Sebastian kept going 

“Y-yes im taking a bath f-fatheruh” I slipped a moan out. 

“Y/n is Sebastian in there..?” He asked 

Sebastian moved from me and looked up at me. He licked his lips making my arousal disappear into his mouth. “Yes sir i am. I was requested to wash her up” He leans in and takes a deep breath “I don’t think she hates me anymore” He said laughing. 

My eyes got bigger and i smacked him “why would you say-“ He laughed and went back tongue fucking me. I covered my face. 

“Y/n hurry out now I want to say sorry” Dad said 

“O-okay dad” Sebastian kept the same pace. I lifted a little making my hip bone touch him forehead i was soo close soo close. He noticed and went faster and added two fingers. I bit down on my fingers; he touched this one spot and i leaned forward grabbing the back if his shirt. The heat and knot in my stomach came and pleasure washed over me. “S-shit Sebastian...” i said 

“Let’s get u dressed my lady” Sebastian said wrapping me in a towel. We leave the wash room and i walk past Ryn.

“Ryn just know you’re good as dead...” i said not looking back

“You enjoyed it didnt you pipsqueak..??” Run laughed 

“She very much did” Sebastian laughed taking me into my room. I sit on my bed thinking about wha just happened...he’s messing with me again...i hate it. 

“Sebastian....why did you-“ I tried to say

“Couldn’t help myself...you were right in front of me” He turned and looked at me “I just needed a tasted”


	6. The Undertaker

Chapter 6

Sebastian rubbed my naked (skin/c) skin with lotion; he insisted that id let him. Looking away from him i heard him laugh. Im so embarrassed i could die right now. But he grabbed my face making me look at him at he lotion between my legs. My face grew hot. 

My door opened and dad walked in. “Y/n-“ He looks at the us blinked and looked at Sebastian. “Sebastian what the hell....” 

I quickly covered myself and just dropped on the floor. I could really die right now. “Yes sir..??” Sebastian said sounding innocent.

“What were you two doing in the washroom.?” Dad said “I knew I heard-“ Dad sighs “get up Y/n” 

“Uh un” i shook my head “im going to stay down here” I looked up and seen Sebastian smirking he enjoying this. “You perv your enjoying us getting caught” i said punching his leg. 

“I cant say that im not..” Sebastian laughs 

“Just make sure shes dressed we have somewhere to go....” He paused “and don’t take long” Dad closed the door and Sebastian looked up at me. 

“I cannot believe you Sebastian..” I sighed “why would you say that to him..?” I get up sitting down on my bed. 

Sebastian walked to my closet and pulled out a blue dress that was off the shoulders with little ruffles that stop at the lower part of my shoulders. It was tight around my torso and flared out at the bottom. With flowers all over it. Sebastian -of course- helped me put it on. 

We walked downstairs and see dad and Ryn. Ryn looked at smiled. “You two having fun i hear.?” 

My eyes wide and flip him off “That is none of your concern” i say walking towards them “Well where are we going.?” I say 

Dad looks up at me seriously “to see your mothers grave” 

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We get to the grave sight. The ride here was very silent and gloomy. Dad kept fumbling with his cufflinks and Ryn just stared out the window. I just sat quietly and emotionless. I didn’t want them to know im also on ease. Sebastian helps me out the car and we walks up to moms grave. It said “Blossom Frost mother daughter sister wife. Someone that could have actually help our town may you rest easy” 

“Ahhh yes Blossom Frost she was very beautiful” said this very craze voice “you look just like her” 

I turn to see a tall man with long white hair. He wore a black robe with long black painted nails with scares all over his face. His eyes.. they’re this lime green“He has beautiful eyes” 

“Why thank you miss” He said 

I looked away embarrassed that i said it out loud “ohh i said it out loud ahah”

“I see you found a new soul hm.?? After all these years and you finally got someone new” He stepped closer “she’s beautiful too” 

Sebastian pulled me away “im not hers im her fathers. I just so happen to be their butler so of corse im with her.” He said holding on to me tightly “id advice you to mind your business Undertaker” 

“Well i can clearly tell it’s something between the two of you...i can smell her in you” He said 

I choked a little “huh.?” 

“Hey hey enough of this” Dad said stepping in. “Im here to see you anyway Undertaker” 

“Well come right into my office” The Undertaker said 

Me and Ryn looked at each other confused shrugged our shoulders and walked back to mom grave.


	7. Chapter 7

Dad took a bit long with undertaker so Sebastian took and Ryan so a little cafe a few blocks from the undertakers building. I hold on to Sebastians tail coat so I not get lost knowing me. Ryan looked at me and laughed. 

“Look at this you’re clinging on to him” He laughed 

“Ryan mind u to your business...” I say letting go and walking in front. We get to the small cafe and i take a seat in front of Sebastian and Ryan. 

“It’s a bit late my lady so get something that won’t spoil dinner for you” Sebastian said looking at me. I look away remembering this afternoon. 

“Okay, I just want some tea please” I said crossing my legs and resting my head in my right palm looking out the window. 

“Hey are you guys ready to order.?” Said the waiter. I turn to see a very tall broad shoulders guy with black long hair that’s in a ponytail. He was hot. 

“Oh he’s hot.” 

“What was that.?” Sebastian asked 

I blinked. “I um I would like tea thank you sir” I laughed. He smiled. 

“As you wish my lady” He winked and walks off. 

“I’m go to the restroom” Ryan said getting up and leaving.  
Sebastian got up and sat next to me. Me turning around to face him, I see him smirking. Grabbing my face pulling me in also kissing me. He places his hand on my thigh and leaned in next to my ear. “Watch yourself y/n....talking to another man in front of me..” he laughed. “I could just take you here..in front of him..” He kissed my neck moving back in front of me just before Ryan comes. He sits down feeling the tension. 

“Okay damn if y’all need to fuck this out just say that..” He said rolling his eyes. 

“RYAN!” I yelled but quietly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got our drinks and stayed there for an hour or so. Sebastian kept looking at me with his red eyes. Him saying he’d take me there just for calling a anther man hot did something to me. But of course I’d never tell him that. We left and we walked back to the undertakers building with dad waiting on us. I yawn running up to my dad hugging him. 

“Someone’s clingy right now” Dad said “you okay honey.?” 

“Yeah are you Pipsqueak” Ryan asked 

“Yes I am fine, just really tired.” I say waking in the carriage sitting down. Rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes Ryan came close to me. 

“Are you just saying you’re sleepy so you and Sebastian can have fun tonight” He whispered. I pushed him away rolling my eyes. 

||~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~||

We get home and everyone departs to their rooms. Dad giving me a hug Ryan smiling and kissing me on the forehead walking away. I walked into my room closing the door ready to get out the dress I took it off with no hesitation. I put in my night gown and laid down and started to read a book. I heard three knocks on my door and it opened. 

“Lady y/n I’m here to give you your food”’Said Sebastian closing the door. I put the book down sitting up and walking over to my desk. 

“Ooo what did is it” 

“Steak shrimp and a salad” He said rolling his sleeves up. “Now-“ he grabbed my face. “You thought that waiter was hot.? How about I give you something that you can forget that man.?” He said pushing me down on the bed. 

“Sebastian-“ 

“Shut up”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no I’m bad at writing smut but here 🤕💅🏾✨

Rubbing my lower stomach Sebastian forced my face to look up at him. Leaning in face close to mine, he smirked. He pulls my hair making my head lean to the left giving him room to attack my neck. Moving his left leg under my right leg pushing it on my chest. Grinding himself on me, I inhale. Grabbing my hips he adds more friction balling my fist up hitting my head trying not to be loud. Sebastian laughs. 

“Look at this...you’re already a mess..” He said 

Pulling off my night gown, he kisses my neck, to my chest, to my lower stomach. Looking up his eyes were now red. I’m too embarrassed to look at him. I threw my head back into the pillow. His head dipped between my legs, pulling my underwear downs. He lifted my right leg over his shoulder pushing me forward onto his face. I groaned when I felt his tongue inter me. I grab his hair pushing him closer. 

“Shit..” I say breathing heavy 

He chuckles, holding my hips down as he tongue fuck me harder. He sits up looking at me with a smirk. Pealing off his suit he looks me directly in the eye. 

“I don’t know if I’ll go easy or hard..” He climbs on top of me. “It honestly depends on how mad I am lady y/n” 

Pulling me close to him he releases himself from his boxers. With one hand hold onto my hip while holding himself in the other he pressed himself into me. Making me groan loud. Snapping his hips into mine his pace starts off very fast. Holding my hips he goes harder and harder and harder. 

“SHIT SEBASTIAN.” I yell pulling his hair. 

“Oh well it seems I’m pissed off..” He said grinding his teeth never letting up. “My name is the only name you’re going to scream” He lifts my hips up tilting me a little bit. 

“Oh- I- f..fuck” I moan out as he hits that spot over and over and over, until I feel a knot in my stomach. And of course he’s feels it and completely stops. I groan and kick him. 

“Now....you won’t be able to cum that easily....” He said smirking 

I pant he lays back with me straddling him. He moves me up and down on him. Thrown my head on his chest he speeds up again, having me practically bounce on him. I moan in on his neck. He flips me on my back again and starts ramming into me. Leaning down into my ear. 

“Cum” He says and I do just as that. He continues to ram into me hard and fast chasing his own high. Then, I hun stop releasing into me. He stays above me looking down at me. 

“I’m pretty sure if no one Ryan heard this...” I say rolling my eyes. “I won’t hear the end of it-“ He kissed me. 

“Well you kind of pissed me off.” He gets up pulling me off the bed. Taking me to the bath. Taking care of me. Washing me up cleaning the sheets and feeding me. 

I laugh. “Well it looks like I will be doing that more often”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading tell me what u think okayy 💞💞💞✨ Follow my wattpad acc @Tay_simp_for_2d_men_only


End file.
